Project No. 1: Specificity of RNA Polymerase. The objective is to understand the specificity of initiation and termination of transcription of Bacillus subtilis RNA polymerase extracted from normal and virus-infected cells. We are searching for bacteriophage phi 29 proteins which act as positive or negative control elements and modify the specificity of the host RNA polymerase. Project No. 2: Gene Expression in Bacteriophage phi 29. The aim of this project is to identify and characterize the mRNAs and proteins of bacteriophage phi 29 and to study the factors involved in the regulation of the synthesis of these macromolecules with suppressible mutants of the phage and analysis by acrylamide gel electrophoresis, electron microscopy and genetics. Project No. 3: Association of Viral Chrmosomes with the Cell Membrane. Our objective in this project is to describe the replication of viral chromosomes and their association with the host cell membrane, as well as characterizing the replicating complex, the forms of phi 29 DNA and the molecular mechanisms under viral control which affect the association of viral chromosomes with the cell membrane. We are presently trying to identify the viral-specific protein which attaches phi 29 chromosomes to the cell membrane.